hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Pizza Curse
This personification brings on the craving of Pizza to members. Though while xie is generally liked by the comm and willing to give pizza to all members, the cravings do not disappear while xie is around. Often the cravings can become contagious, where one person is affected by the curse eventually others will too as they interact with that member. While hir curse only gives members cravings, xie does have other pizza related abilities. As such, xie capable of summoning pizza ingredients or cooking utensils out of nowhere, to be used as weapons. The ingredients themselves seem to have some magical properties that allow them to teleport. Also it is possible for hir pizza dough to become homunculi, which are used to drive hir fleet of pizza trucks around. Please note that while Pizza Curse personifies the craving for pizza, xie hirself is not made of pizza. Xie does not feed people bits of hir own body. That would just be weird. History of the Personification On the 14th of Feburary 2012, Pyro was celebrating the "2 for Tuesdays" at Dominos instead of the traditional holiday of that day. It escalated into everyone on the comm at the time craving pizza, including those that only logged on in the middle of this. As talk of having more than just Seme and Uke Curses started, the Pizza Curse had been brought up again to gain a personification as the other two had. This would be the first curse created that had no relation to the Hetalia events what-so-ever. Appearance No matter what xie wears, there is always an apron around hir waist, preparing for the next meal xie has to cook. Normally xie will only be seen in pants, making it even more confusing to others of what gender xie really is. Xie can either look like a thin and short effeminate male or a tall and shapeless masculine female, so it really is confusing. Hir hair is brown, similar to a tree trunk, and falls to the shoulders. It's straight with a long fringe brushed to the side. Xie has brown eyes that match hir hair in shade. Xie has olive skin due to hertitage more than the fact that xie is out in the sun a lot. Though xie's still careful about getting a sunburn when gardening, xie really hasn't gotten a burn before. Xie usually likes to wear a hat. While it's normally a barrette, in the kitchen you may see it traded for a chef's hat, or for a proper sun hat when xie is out in the gardens to keep the sun off hirself. Personality Xie's a cheerful young person with a love of cooking, especially cooking pizza. Although xie doesn't like to cook for just hirself, as xie will also feed hir creations to the fandomly members. Mainly xie does this in hopes that it will cheer everyone else up and that xie enjoys seeing others eat hir tasty pizzas. With the great affection xie has for the members of the comm, xie will try hir best to always make them happy. Xie often refers to people as "cara" (dear), which can sometimes cause confusion. While pizza is hir favourite thing to cook, it is not the only thing xie can cook. Xie's highly skilled at baking anything, and just because xie mainly makes pizza xie can be seen making other foods in the kitchen. Not that it's hard to find hir in there, as xie loves the warmth of the fire from the oven. Aside from just liking the warmth, xie also has a fondness for fire. To hir, the flame is an old friend that helps hir in all hir creations. Xie takes great care to make hir pizzas to the extent that xie even grows hir own vegetables. As with meats, you won't find hir buying from anywhere xie hasn't already checked out to check out the quality of their meat. For someone who eats pizza a lot, xie appears to be fit, and it may part be due to hir using fresh ingredients. Though as xie grows hir own vegetables xie does spend a lot of time out in the gardens, which definitely helps with keeping hir fit. Not that xie minds, gardening is one of the few moments when xie is happy to be out of the kitchen. However, despite hir usually cheerful demeanour, xie is saddn by the fact that hir effect on people upsets some of them because they are already hungry in real life and xie only serves to make it worse. Also, a dislike or even hatred of pizza will leave hir heartbroken. Not that xie show it of course, as xie has the habit of repressing hir negative feelings to try and spare others the pain. Unfortunately after bottling hir emotions for too long xie will snap at the nearest person, even if said person hadn't been any cause for upsetting Pizza Curse. It's not as if xie has any control of when xie finally unleashes all hir emotions, and it always leaves hir guilty as xie knows xie shouldn't take it out on others who were only there at the wrong moment. Normally, only Chocolate Curse is capable of making hir feel better from such guilt. By now you will probably (hopefully) have noticed that hir gender is unspecified. Do not ask. Ever. That is the one thing xie will not share, carefully evading questions when xie can and taking drastic measures when xie can’t. It is hir Berserk Button, if you will. There are rumours that xie will become a homicidal maniac if pushed too far. Relationships Best Friend Chocolate Curse Chocolate is the being that Pizza is closest to. They are normally seen together, either hanging out in their space time or making a business off their own creation, chocolate pizza. While Pizza considers it just a friendship, many fandomly members believer this to be something more. Pizza is the one to stand up for Chocolate whenever his inability to say no or anything harmful gets him into troublesome situations. Xie is always there to make sure the other personifications do not try to walk all over Chocolate. In return, Chocolate is the one Pizza can rely on to listen to hir problems. Also, whenever xie let's hir emotions get the better of hirself until xie is at the point of exploding, Chocolate is the one that can make Pizza calm and happy again. Friends Fabulous Curse Like many other Curses, Pizza was claimed as one of Fabulous' friends when they first met. However, at the time Pizza didn't particular mind and went along with it. Eventually it developed into a real friendship. Pizza enjoys having another Curse that willingly wants to spend time outside. While Fabulous' bragging can get annoying to listen to, Pizza doesn't tend to voice this to Fabulous. Xie is so used to bottling hir feelings that it's almost hardly an issue in their friendship. However, Pizza is known to start yelling at Fabulous when xie is under too much pressure - it's just that Fabulous doesn't take it personally and will try to help talk Pizza into seeing what the real problem is. Flamenco Curse Gamer Curse Movie Curse Poofing Curse Although they do not associate often, Pizza Curse will sometimes ask Poofing Curse for wine to go with hir pizza. Shipping Curse Seme Curse Pizza Curse dislikes his rude and womanising ways. Xie will challenge him to a duel whenever they meet, though Seme Curse has yet to accept. Category:Personification